Almost
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: After a final battle with the Wicked Witch, Killian is missing...


**_From the following prompt on Tumblr: After a battle with Wicked Witch, Hook is nowhere to be found and Emma freaks out and tackles hook when they finally find him._**

Angsty/fluffy.

(Un beta'd - apologies for typos!)

* * *

A loud clap of thunder came tumbling down from the turbulent grey sky above the clock tower. It's bright flash illuminated the darkened Main Street, highlighting the shattered and crumbled buildings that lay strewn along its expanse. The clock tower still stood, albeit in a shadow its former grandeur: timbers blackened and a large gouge in the side exposing the skeleton of the structure.

At the base of the building, crouched in the shadows, Emma hid with her father, both taking heaving breaths as they tried to take a moment's rest.

"Where is he?" she muttered as she struggled to calm her racing heart, rolling her head back against the wall behind her. She turned to look at her father's soot streamed face and the angry, red burn that half covered one cheek.

"He said he will be here and he will, we must have faith Emma." David gave his daughter a small smile, before reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Gazing into her father's eyes she saw faith and hope. She tried to take strength from his belief as she turned her attention back to the current lull in the battle.

"It's too quiet, I don't like it," she said as she tightened her grasp on the sword by her side. Across the street she could see another small band of their army hurrying past the remains of Granny's - Regina was in the lead, followed by her mother and half a dozen of Storybrooke's best fighters. She caught her mothers eye - giving her a quick nod as the dove into a side street.

Suddenly she saw a flash of black to her left. She held her breath, hoping, praying…

"Killian," she whispered, her mouth stretching into a soft smile as the pirate quickly darted across the road and into the shadow of the buildings eaves.

As he swung to crouch in the space between Emma and David, he turned and gave her a cheeky smile. "You alright love? You look a little - strained."

"Now is not the time for jokes Killian," she rebuked, through gritted teeth. He nodded in reply, drawing out from under his coat a silver dagger, it's blade curved and engraved, the handle inlaid with gleaming emeralds. "Is that it?" she asked.

He held the blade up to the scant light, its sharp edge shining. "Aye," he sighed, catching her eye. She saw in his face a look of determination and perhaps a hint of fear. He quickly covered it by tossing the blade to her, "This is the wizard's dagger. The only weapon known to be capable of defeating our lovely lady witch." His face twisted into a wry smile as he passed the weapon to Emma. She turned it over in her hands - it was heavy and perfectly balanced. Forged as it was in the mines of Oz, held within it was a charm fatal to natives of that realm.

"We're going to have to get pretty close," Emma sighed. Scooting up until she was hunched over, knees bent. The two men gathered closer.

"We need a distraction," David suggested - his gaze flitting from Emma's to Killian's and back again.

"Okay, maybe that potion Gold gave you." She looked over at her father as he withdrew a vial of purple coloured liquid from his jacket, "He said it would create an impenetrable cloud of smoke."

David nodded, shaking the vial gently and watching as the contents shimmered and changed into a multitude of violet hues. "So we need to draw her out, use the potion and then get close enough to use the dagger. Simple enough."

"Indeed," Killian said with raised brows. Emma's eyes flashed to him. She recognised that look - stubbornness. "So - I will draw her out - Dave will hit her with the potion and our dear saviour can move in for the kill. Then perhaps this bloody thing will be over." His voice held his usual swarthy charm, but he spoke through gritted teeth. Emma knew he was making light of their task.

Her hand reached out and caught his shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe we could rig something up, draw her out-"

Killian shook his head slowly, his hand wrapping over hers. He didn't need to speak. They had a way of communicating that didn't require words - a look, a smile - it was everything she needed to know. There was no way of changing his mind.

"Love- this is the only way. You know that." Nodding sadly, she reached out and cupped his cheek. Everything else seemed to fade away - the smoke, the acrid taste in the back of her throat, the sounds of timbers crackling. It was simply the two of them in that moment. He bore deep into her eyes.

Yes, he was correct. This was the only way, Emma knew that. Ephelba had to be defeated or all Storybrooke - all this realm in fact - would be destroyed. But selfishly she wanted to protect this man. This pirate who had traded in three hundred years of revenge for - for…

For her. She saw it in his eyes.

_I do this for you._

Pursing her lips, she dropped her eyes, before quietly saying, "Be safe."

"As you wish," he replied in a whisper; she could feel the smile on his lips as he spoke.

"Hate to break up this touching moment, but I think she is back." Charming pointed towards the distant sky - a streaming green mist was spiralling towards Main Street. Soon a high pitched cackle began to fill the air, seemingly coming from every direction, deafening the three.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Came Ephelba's screeching voice. It seemed to be coming from just around the corner. "As much as I love games Miss Swan, this really is a waste of time. I told you - I will take from you what you have taken from me. That seems fair?"

Emma caught her father's eye and nodded. Clutching the vial to his chest, he made a run for the next block, diving into the doorway of the hardware store. Once safely hidden, she turned to Killian. His sword was drawn and he rose slowly pressing his back against the wall behind him.

"This is our chance," she whispered.

He swallowed - looking first at the approaching green mist, then his sword and finally her. "Swan - in case things don't go to plan, in case I don't-"

"Shh-" she silenced him, pressing a finger to his lips. "You mustn't talk like that. We have to win."

His face showed a silent acceptance of her words, though his eyes seemed sad and dark. Nodding, he turned to face the street.

"Good luck," she cried, as the roaring of the green mist, combined with the renewed cackling of the Witch filled her ears. Killian, raced ahead into the blanketing mist, quickly becoming devoured by it.

"Killian!" she cried, stumbling from her hiding position - dagger in hand, searching the thick smoke

The roaring, rushing sound became louder - louder than Emma could bear. She clasped her hands to her ears as two explosions consumed the air around them. The first was blinding - an acidic green that flashed out from the centre of Main Street, causing Emma to shrink back and fall to the ground. Stumbling, she landed heavily on her knee, groaning in pain.

It was quickly followed by a second, more intense explosion. This time, lilac and violet flashes burst forth from the next block - reaching into the sky like small fireworks. As they settled, they began to tumble to the Earth, billowing a thick purple smoke as they fell.

_This was it, _she thought, _this was her chance._

Grasping the dagger in her hand, she began to run towards the cloud of smoke - hear pounding, legs pumping as hard as she could. The smoke was thick as she rode into it. It choked her lungs and made her eyes sting. Coughing, she wiped her eyes and battled forward. _How to do this, I can't see anything… _she thought.

Then she heard it. Epehlba's taunting voice. "Oh Miss Swan - this parlour trick wont stop me -" then her crackling laugh began to ring out.

Closing her eyes, Emma held out the dagger in front of her, allowing her sense of hearing to take over. The voice seemed to me moving - from side to side, up and down. Pivoting on the spot, she tried to follow it - waiting, holding her position…

Then she felt it. A ghost of a breath on her neck, the feel of a cloak moving past her.

Quickly, she slammed the dagger forward into the smoke with all her might until it struck something solid.

First there was a strangled cry, then a hissing noise as streams of green mist began to swirl and twist in front of her. All of a sudden, the purple smoke vanished and all that was left in front of her was a tall, pointed hat, spinning slowly to the ground. Panting, she looked around. _Could it be that simple?_

Slowly, people began to appear from their hiding places - in the ruins of buildings, behind burned out cars. Suddenly Emma was greeted by the smiling face of her mother, as she raced across the street and pulled her into a suffocating hug. "You did it, you did it…" she muttered again and again, as she reached up to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Soon she was joined by her father, Regina, Leroy and dozens of others. Looking around Emma began to smile. The town was in ruins, some people looked hurt, but as far as she could see they were all safe. All of them…

Then she realised someone was missing.

"Wait, wait - where's Killian?" she cried, searching the small crowd.

David came up behind his daughter, wrapping his hand around her head and pulling her closer. "I saw him face of with the witch, and then there was a crashing sound and a blinding light-" He furrowed his brow and looked across the street. "Emma - I-"

"No, no," she screamed, breaking away from the group and running in the direction he indicated. "Killian! Killian!" she cried, searching through the blackened remains of the town, desperately looking for any sign of the pirate.

"Emma-"

The voice was faint but clear. She ran towards it - tumbling to the ground as she saw him hunched against a building, his good arm hidden under his jacket, his breath laboured and irregular. When he saw her he managed a smile on his blackened face, "Emma."

As she reached his side, his eyes gently closed, the smile remaining as she knelt next to him.

And as she looked at this man - this stupid, brave man who she knew would do anything for her she couldn't help but cry. Deep, aching salty tears. Tears of fear and regret and the pain of realisation that something can be so easily lost. "I thought, I thought-" she managed between aching sobs, "You were gone."

"Now lass," he managed in a low voice, "I'm not that easily disposed of."

She managed to laugh between sobs, "I suppose you aren't you big, dumb, brave idiot." Smiling between her tears, she stared into his clear blue eyes, for the first time, accepting what stared back at her. Love.

"You think I'm brave?" he asked. She managed to nod in reply, reaching out to wipe some of the dirt from his face with the sleeve of her sweater. He smiled again, a simple, satisfied smile of someone who has accomplished something.

A second later he let out a loud groan, his face contorted as he clutched his side.

"Killian?" she asked. He merely met her eyes sadly. His breathing was becoming heavier.

Cautiously, she began to pull away his jacket, exposing his hand. Gently she peeled that away too before letting out a sobbing gasp as she saw what lay underneath. His vest and shirt were torn away, the flesh singed and oozing - an eerie green tint covering it's exposed surface.

"Oh my God!" she sobbed, she hand flying to her mouth, her eyes welling up with tears that began to spill uncontrollably down her face as she examined the wound. It was deep and large and most importantly - created by magic.

There didn't seem any words to express her feelings in that moment. Her body felt flat, exhumed of all air - the rushing high of the victory fading into insignificance at this new revelation.

Killian was dying. The Wicked Witch's final curse had hit him full on. There was no hope.

"Just a scratch love," he joked, placing his hand over hers as it lay on the sidewalk.

Staring into his eyes she saw all that was lost, all the hope that once was that would die with him. And she became angry.

"No - no, this is not how this is supposed to end. I'm the saviour - I'm here to bring back all the happy endings." Her voice became strained. Killian's features were soft. He was staring at her like he had never seen her before.

"Happy endings aren't always what you think they are." He tried to move closer to her, but instead he hunched over in pain, his face contorting. "I've actually always fancied the idea of dying a hero," he quipped, his tongue running over a small cut in his bottom lip.

_No, _she thought, _No, no no…_

"You can't die, you can't-" she sobbed reaching out to touch his wound. It was damp and weeping a green liquid. "That damned Witch." Her head ached with crying and she felt a rising wave of sickness.

"Love," he said softly, "Everyone has to die one day. For what better cause than this?"

And she saw in his eyes that he meant it. He had finally appeased himself; made amends for whatever wrongs he saw in his past.

For her.

Then in that moment it was clear how much she loved him. How much her own walls and emotions had kept them apart - never mind the craziness of the past year, of Neverland and curses and Evil witches. And now - now that there was a chance, a sliver of a chance of happiness, it was being clutched from her.

And her heart broke.

"No, you can't die Killian. You can't leave me, not after all this, not after everything-"

"Hush, hush-" Killian's dulcet tones were no balm to the ache in her heart. Her eyes flashed to his face again. He was losing colour quickly, his usual tawny skin turning a dull, plaid shade as his life began to slip away.

She squeezed his hand within hers, as if trying to will him to live. "You can't, you can't…" her mutterings died away as she leant closer to him. Still scared to say the next words, still scared of their consequences, "I- I love you Killian." Another wave of tears began to roll down her cheeks, soaking her skin and making her eyes burn.

Then the felt the coldness of metal against her once face. He was wiping the tears away with the tip of his hook. She almost wanted to laugh - such a deadly weapon being used for such a tender purpose.

"Then I can die happy, my darling, for you know I love you Emma. More than any life, and I would give my life for yours most happily."

His words balled in her stomach, making it churn even more.

The light was slipping from his eyes now. The bright blue was dimming as his hook dropped to his waist, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Killian…" she whispered, leaning in closer, bringing her mouth to his as he let out one final, wretched sob just as their lips met.

As their mouths touched, a ball of heat seemed to appear where they touched, spreading out into a beam of light that flashed between them, pushing Emma back on her heels and causing Killian to slump down onto the ground.

"No - No, Killian!" Scrambling to his side, she was soon joined by her mother and Ruby.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret cried as she reached her daughter, "Hook?"

"He -He-" Emma's chest heaved as she pulled back his jacket. "Wait - he was injured, what-"

Underneath the leather there was no wound. His clothing was still tattered and torn, but the burned skin and green tinge of the curse were gone.

"I don't understand, he was hit by a curse, he was dying-"

She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder, "And you kissed him. Emma," she caught her daughters chin and brought them face to face, "True loves kiss breaks any curse."

Emma felt her skin flush and fell into a bluster, "No, wait, what are you talking about-"

"Look!" cried Ruby, "He's waking up!"

The three women turned to look at Killian as his eyes flickered open. Slowly he began to push himself up from the ground, grunting slightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Finally he paused, sat on the sidewalk, looking at Emma.

"You broke the curse."

Emma nodded slowly in reply.

"You kissed me?"

She nodded again, "Yes, I-"

"You know what that means?" he cried, reaching forward and pulling her arm towards him.

Startled, she began to bat her eyelids wildly, a million thoughts running through her head. "I guess…" she smiled.

Killian looked at her - his eyes wide, such a look of jubilation crossing his features that Emma couldn't help be swept along.

"True love's kiss. The only thing that can break any curse." He searched her face, flashing over her features, as if seeking some kind of recognition form her, which she was still a little scared to give. "_You know what that means_?"

"Oh Killian," she replied, dipping her head to avoid his, until his lips met hers and he pulled her into a hungry embrace, dragging her body onto his lap, letting his love seep through his kisses - almost suffocating her in his passion.

So she stopped resisting, digging her hands into his hair, reaching up into his kiss, giving him everything she had held back all those months. Spilling out the want of ever look, touch, flirtation…

Finally spent, he pulled back a little. His nose rested on her cheek, rubbing it slightly as their breathing stilled. His face was warm and his scruff felt soft and comforting next to her skin. A few moments of stillness past, until he lifted his head.

And his smile was so wonderful and bright that she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him tightly one more.

"Now Emma, if I'd have known it only took a little curse to get things rolling I would have done this months ago."

"Hey," she chided, pushing him gently with her fist, "Do not joke about that. You scared me."

Quietly, he ran his hand though her hair, staring deep into her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Then finally, she pulled him closer, holding him tightly, feeling the full weight of what she had almost lost.

Killian - her Killian.

Her true love.

**Reviews are immensely appreciated and make me want to write more!**


End file.
